Entwined Lives
by thinking-about-it
Summary: Everyone needs their own space once in a while, and it doesn't matter when that need arises or where. Sometimes you just have to leave to make things better. Sometimes love never leaves even though you do. Please read and Review
1. Chapter 1

She backed into a corner, bringing her hands to her chest looking very helpless. She screamed, and even then her three pursuers moved forward. One took out a small knife from his belt pressing it to her small stomach, while another smirking, tilted her head back to look into her eye, before smacking her cheek hard enough to bruise it. The man holding the knife was about to plunge it into the young girl, when a tall figure came down swiftly dressed in a long trench coat stopping the knife's progress.

The other two started running when they were stopped by two of the same figures appearing in front them.

"I will not have such unseemly behavior from you anymore. I'll see you three in my cell, soon" said the woman placing a small paper on each of their necks. Waving her hand the clones dispersed making the three men also vanish, the transport tags taking effect.

"Akira…. Come with me"

"….Mom, wh-"

"I believe I asked you to come with me" said the woman turning to look back at the smaller girl sternly. Nodding the young girl followed her mother out of the ally.

* * *

"Mom,-"

"Oh Akira, I thought I'd loose you today" said the woman. The small girl, revealed to be Akira was now standing in the middle of a simple but luxurious living room. Her mother was kneeling in front of her holding her shoulders in a firm grip.

"Mom-"

"Akira, how many times have I told you, don't talk to those villagers? They hate your existence… they'll do anything to harm you….or maybe even kill you! Akira, I cannot, absolutely cannot bear to loose you." The lady said sobbing looking her daughter in the eyes.

"Mom….. Why do they hate me?" Akira asked staring at her feet.

"Darling….I can't tell you that. It's a law."

"What law? Why can't I know why people want me dead? Huh? They want me dead mom! And I don't know why-"

"I don't know how you feel Akira, but know this; your dad and I will tell you when you become a ninja. You are only seven, I cannot tell you - for you safety. Please forgive me" she said standing up when she heard the doorbell ringing.

"Yes?"

"Uzumaki-hime, team ZS, have returned. No fatalities. Uzumaki-sama is injured, he's being treated by the hospital right now." Said the ANBU with a cat mask kneeling down in front of her

"Thank you. You may go. There are three villagers in the cells, do not release them. I have some, uh business, with them. I will have your head if they leave without seeing me first" she said walking back inside.

"Akira, your dad has returned. Do you wanna go see how Naruto is doing?"

"What happened to him" the young girl asked wiping her tears away

"I don't know honey, shall we go see how your father is doing?" she asked bending down to the girl's eye level. Nodding the girl hugged her mom bursting into tears

* * *

"Uzumaki-sama, your wife and daughter are here. Shall I let them in?" asked the doctor poking his head into the room

"No, I don't want to see anyone now. Tell my child that. Ask Ino to go away, I have no wish to see her" Naruto said turning away.

"But Uzumaki-san, they are your fam-"

"DON'T say that word. It brings a filthy feel to me. Ino has no right to visit me anymore….. from now on. Tell my child I will see her …. At 5 in the morning at the memorial stone. That is all. Now go away" said the blond man closing his eyes waving the man away.

"Hai, Uzumaki-sama. I will see to it" said the man bowing his way out.

* * *

"Uzumaki-hime…he does not wish to see you anymore. Akira-chan, your father will meet you at the memorial stone at 5 tomorrow. That is all"

"Thank you, Fujitaka…. Tell him I'll send the papers to him tomorrow. Signed. Akira come; Your father doesn't want to see you now." Ino said sighing in defeat.

"I will Uzumaki-hime"

"I'm not an Uzumaki anymore Uncle. You can stop calling me that. I'm a Yamanaka again." Ino said walking away followed by her young daughter.

"What's going on?"

"Akira, let me tell you this, your father and mother aren't going to be living together anymore. He's going to marry someone else." Ino said kneeling down at the memorial stone tracing the name of her sensei slowly

"Can I live with him?" the young blond asked softly

"I don't know. You'll have to ask him that when you meet him tomorrow."

"Don't you want me to live with you?" her daughter asked in a depressed voice

"I have no qualms as to where you stay honey. It's up to you and your dad. I have no say in it. He has told me so clearly. I am not to interfere, ne Asuma-sensei?" she said a tear falling down her cheek.

"Akira, leave me for sometime. Don't talk to the villagers. Be careful" Ino said turning to look at her daughter who nodded in understanding backing away.

"Asuma-sensei, I messed up again. I lost him….. I lost another one….I told you once that I won't ever loose to anyone or anything….. I actually broke that promise, three times…first I lost the trust of my best friend…then I lost my husband….now I've lost myself…Well I guess I'll be loosing Akira also." Ino said falling to the dais, a look of despair on her face.

"…Sensei, I'm a failure….. help me…..please" she said sobbing tears flowing down her face freely, as the rain started to pour down.

* * *

"Akira, wake up fully before seeing me"

"Father… what's going on?" Akira asked rubbing her eyes yawning slightly

Pursuing his lips Naruto looked up at the sky before replying "Akira, your mother and me…. Well we can't live with each other anymore. I…Ino…. I guess we don't love each other anymore….we agreed to leave each other and find someone else we can love-"

"Then my mother's lying." Akira cut Naruto short glaring at her father

"….I guess she is. We….no I cant live with her anymore. I never could." He said jamming his hands into his pant pocket

"Why not?"

"I never guessed you would be born, I just went with the flow."

"So you don't love me?"

"Akira, I love you. I don't love your mother. She…well I …..I don't like her Akira, I just got married to her so she wouldn't be thrown out of Konoha, or her family. I love someone else, I can't live with her anymore" Naruto said looking at his daughter wake up completely.

"So, can I live with you? Or do I have to live with mom?" she asked knowing she wasn't going to get anything out of him

"If you want to." Naruto replied kneeling

"I want to" Akira said hugging her father

"Then you won't be able to see Ino much." Naruto said pulling away looking into the young girl's eyes, much like Ino had done a few hours ago.

"Alright daddy." Naruto kissed his daughter's forehead, smiling at her.

* * *

"I'll miss you Akira. I promise to see you on your birthday. Tell Naruto I won't bother him or….or….even….even you" Ino said hugging her daughter tightly, crying.

"I will mom. I'm sorry mom, but I want to live with daddy beca-"

"I know Akira; he's the one who'll understand the pain you go through. He can give you the comfort…..another thing I wont be able to give you….ever. Please don't forget me; you'll be getting a new mom now. You'll love Sakura a lot. She's a very nice person….. She's so nice, you'll actually love your new mother more than you ever liked you old one."

"…..Mom, I won't forget you. I promise." Akira said a little shocked to her stoic mother breaking down in front of her

"Sakura….. she was like a sister to me, she was my best friend, she'll love you just as much, maybe even more….go Akira, just go away. Please" Ino said hugging her daughter one last time before rushing away, furiously wiping her tears.

* * *

**So that's the Prologue. Please read and Review. As always I only wish I owned Naruto, but I don't and I doubt I ever will :|**


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank **ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36**, for the one review I've received. It has been kind of discouraging not getting even 5 reviews but i have made up my mind to finish this story, and I will. So please do be kind to me and review and let me know what you guys think. It really means the world to me.

As always, I do not own Naruto :|

* * *

"Fujitaka, I think I'm ill" Ino said sitting down in front of the blond man. Her uncle smiled and hugged her

"I was going to ask you if you were alright, but I guess that's pointless now eh?"

"I guess….."

"What's wrong?" Fujitaka Yamanaka asked the heir to the Yamanaka clan

"I think its morning sickness" she replied looking at her feet.

"Have you taken a test?" asked the man gripping her hand tightly

"No, I didn't think-"

"INO I heard- Oh sorry Fuji, can I talk with Ino? Alone?" asked a young man with blond hair who had run into the room

"Sure. Fai, don't press her too much please" Fujitaka said to his nephew and walked out making sure to close the door behind him.

"That make up me and Naruto had six weeks ago must have caused this Fai." Ino said turning to face him. Fai looked at her for a minute before hugging her. "What are you going to do? Keep the kid?" Fai asked softly resting his head on hers. He felt her nod, and he hugged her more closely than before as she started to cry.

"All I seem to be to be doing nowadays is cry" she said blithely after breaking away

"Isn't that a good thing? You're letting your emotions out at last" Fai said smiling at the woman

"I'm leaving Fai. I'm going to go away from this sad village" Ino said casually walking up to the window

"No ANBU commander runs away Ino. The whole force will fall if the bloody head runs away" Fai said standing beside her

"That's why I'm promoting somebody to that position Fai. It'll be perfect, according to the rules also" Ino said smiling slightly as she thought of a plan

"No you can't. Everybody's skills are average compared to yours" Fai said to his cousin angrily.

"I'm not mocking you Fai. Truly I wouldn't do that now. You are going to hold an important position in the family and society. You skills are something only you'll have to work on. I'll help with everything else" Ino said as she walked back to the bed in the room. Reaching into her scroll pouch on her ankle she pulled out a small battered scroll

"Is that?... It is!" Fai said shocked that the woman had the Clan scroll

"You know what this scroll is used for Fai?" when she saw Fai shake his head she continued "This scroll is given to every new clan head. The person's name is written on it by the present head, and then passed to the heir. It was done for me three years ago. Now I'm giving it to you" Ino said taking out a brush from her pouch

"Isn't this going too far Ino? Nobody in the family will accept me as the heir." Fai said trying to process the information his cousin had given him. She looked up, a calm expression on her face, and smiled.

"Don't worry Fai, they will. You just have to work towards that. You will be the heir for another three months before you take over as the head. Daddy is going to step down" she said as she wrote down Fai's name on the scroll using her blood. "Fai I need a drop of blood. Come here"

Fai moved as if in a dream. When he reached his cousin, Ino bit on his thumb drawing blood. Fai looked solemn as she directed his finger towards the bottom of his name. Once she was satisfied she rolled up the scroll and sealed it. That done, she stood up forcing Fai into a kneeling position.

"I Yamanaka Ino, current heir to the Yamanaka clan, pass down this scroll to Yamanaka Fai, and proclaim him the next heir." She spoke clearly, passing the scroll into his fingers. She looked at him for a few minutes, as he tried to comprehend what had just passed, before kneeling down

"I heard this somewhere, some people are born great, some people achieve greatness, and for some others greatness is thrust upon them. Fai it's your turn to shine now." She whispered into his ear, kissed him on the cheek, and walked out the door.

* * *

"Hello Sakura. Can we talk?" Ino asked her friend, who looked shocked.

"Um… sure, just give me a minute. I'll tell Naru- I mean I'll just tell my mother. She came over to help me pack" Sakura said her voice wavering a little. Ino smiled pleasantly and nodded; as she went over to the small flower plant she had given Sakura a couple of years ago. Sakura smiled hesitantly and went inside. A few minutes later she emerged with her coat hung on her arm.

"Let's go then. I was thinking of that small café where we always used to meet when we were Chunin." Ino said taking Sakura's hand and pulling her across the street.

"One Latte and a blueberry cheesecake…. What'll you have Sakura?" Ino asked after giving the astonished waitress her order.

"I'll just have some Lemon Tea. Thanks" Sakura said meekly. The waitress nodded and walked of to another table. Sakura looked at Ino hesitantly, only to find Ino staring at her intently.

"You know Sakura; I don't mind you living with Naruto. You can calm down; I only wanted to tell you some stuff about Akira, nothing more." Ino said touching Sakura's hand. She went rigid at first and then Sakura softened into Ino's touch.

"Alright, I'm sorry Ino. I shouldn't have taken Naruto, but I just couldn't help it. He"

"I know he turned into your dream man; like he turned into mine. But I forgive you, All's Fair in Love and War' right?" when she saw Sakura nodding she continued "Sakura, I'm not here to discuss Naruto, no. I'm here to discuss Akira's future life with you. Seeing as I am her _real_ mother. I would like Akira to remember me the way I am. You know not like a fairy tale?"

"Alright what do you want me to enforce?" Sakura asked happy the awkwardness was lifted a little.

"I don't want her to date anybody till she's sixteen. I don't want her to have any silly infatuations like we had on Sasuke. Ok maybe like Hinata, but not as extreme as you or me. I looked like an absolute _slut_."

"Thank God you finally realized" Sakura mumbled slyly, smirking. Ino looked up and saw Sakura's expression, then shoke her head and went back to telling Sakura her 'rules'

"As I was saying, I don't want her to become obsessed with ramen, make her try something else also….. Well I guess that's all" Ino said as she nodded to the waitress who got her, her Lemon Demon.

"Alright. Now tell me something about what Akira likes to do, doesn't like to do, and basically everything I would need to know" Sakura said eyeing Ino weirdly as she inhaled her mousse

"She likes chocolate – don't give her too many, she gets hyper -, she loves purple – don't take it away from her, she get's vicious, like I did – then… she wants to become a tracker nin. Mint, caramel, and butterscotch are her favorite flavors. She doesn't like being yelled at. If she's done anything wrong then talk it out with her calmly, _don't_ loose your temper."

"Is her's as bad as mine and yours?" Sakura asked apprehensively

"You could say that, anyway she likes having her hair oiled every Sunday before washing, keeps the nutrients in her hair – use Olive oil. The rest you have to figure out Sakura. She's a lot like you and Naruto. You'll be a great step-mom, I know it." Ino said as she finished her latte. She leaned over the table and gave Sakura a small kiss, and walked out the shop before vanishing.

* * *

"Dad, wanna go out for dinner tonight?" Akira asked her father three weeks later

"If you really want to…. What do you say Sakura?" Naruto asked hugging his girlfriend from behind

"I was planning on making something special tonight…. But if you really want to go out then I guess"

"No, no we'll eat at home tonight. I love your food Sakura-chan" Naruto said kissing her neck

"DAD! Not in front of me! Look I'm going to visit Mum. I'll see you tonight." Akira said slapping her hands over her eyes

"Um… about that Akira, remember what we signed? You can visit her only when she asks you to" Naruto said flippantly.

"Yeah, I know. She asked to visit me today. That's why I'm going. Well bye Sakura, bye Dad. I'll be back by dinner" Akira said pushing past Naruto and rushing of at high speeds.

"I wish she starts calling you Mom, Sakura" Naruto said shaking his head

"No that's alright. She needs to get used to this, so do I…. So want some cream and peaches?" Sakura asked licking her lips. Naruto laughed pulling her into their room.

* * *

Ino was waiting in the flower shop for the past few minutes, spending that time in peace, thinking of the visit she was going to get from her daughter, before it was all broken in one short yell of fury, coming from both of her teammates. She looked at the two men before sighing audibly.

They were standing there, in front of her for the past ten minutes, trying to take in the fact that while they had gone off on a mission, Ino had got divorced, given up her claim to the leadership of her clan, promoted Sai to the position of ANBU commander, and was pregnant with her second child. All within four short weeks.

"Ino, woman, what the hell were you thinking? Given up the title? What's Inoichi going to say? And whose child are you pregnant with? What the hell were you thinking?" Choji asked his eye twitching when she told him he said something twice.

"Choji, Shikamaru shut up. Guys look it's not such a big deal. I don't mind at all. Why do you care?" Ino asked pinching both the men's lips shut

"…..Maybe because your leaving? Just maybe." Shikamaru said sarcastically

"How do you know that?"

"Well your bags are packed and hidden behind the counter. That might have given me a clue" Shikamaru said glaring at Ino.

"Oi I'll come back. In a few years, but still, I'll come back" Ino said sighing, her head bent.

'Stupid Ino, stupid Ino. What the hell were you thinking? Leaving your bags behind the counter' Ino yelled kicking herself mentally.

"If you're done kicking yourself, I suggest you go speak with her. She's waiting for you" Choji said rapping Ino's head. She glared at the two, picked up her bags, kissed them goodbye and walked out the shop, towards Akira.

* * *

"What's with the bags?" Akira asked her mother as she walked out the flower shop.

"…Well anyway, let's get going. I want you to walk with me. Come on" she said two minutes later.

"Mom" Akira started softly, seeing Ino nod she continued "Dad's going to get married in another week….. to Sakura." small tears coming out of the corner of her eyes.

"I know" Ino said nodding softly, wiping the tears away

"I don't like it. I want to live with you"

"Not possible. All of us signed that damn paper" Ino said sternly

"I know that!... your leaving aren't you?" her daughter said suddenly stopping as they neared the village gates.

"Yes, I am. Tell Naruto and Sakura that I wish them luck…. Akira I am truly happy for both of them" Ino said kneeling down to her daughter's level.

"You never loved him….. HOW CAN YOU BE HAPPY FOR A WOMAN WHO STOLE YOUR HUSBAND?" Akira yelled her anger taking the better of her. Ino looked at the girl sharply, cupping the girls face in her hands she said

"_Never_ say I didn't love him… Don't you think I should be happy for my best friend who found the person she truly loves? Don't you think I should be happy for your father who also found his true love? Who loves him back equally? Akira _don't hate_ Sakura. _Ever…_…. Now tell your father that I wish him luck. I'll be back in a few years. Talk to Shikamaru and Choji if you feel like talking to somebody. They'll be wonderful to you." Akira nodded slowly.

Ino sighed and hugged her daughter tightly. Akira looked at her mother's bags for a minute before hugging Ino back. Ino kissed her daughter, picked up her bags and walked towards the gates, leaving the eight year old in the middle of the street crying.

Akira saw her mom produce a scroll to Kotetsu. After the chuunin nodded in approval, Ino jumped away into the dark forest. Akira stayed there till all she could see were the stars in the night sky.

* * *

Please read and review guys, I really need to read your reviews. It helps me more than you can imagine. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Thinking-about-it:** So the next chapter even though I haven't had many reviews. Please review. I only ask because I need to know what you think. Tell me which parts are rubbish and which parts aren't.

* * *

"Hey Kotetsu, still here I see" a slow, soft, and seductive voice came into the man's ever-so-alert ears. He jolted up, producing a kunai from his arm, holding it in a defensive position across his chest.

"Who's that?" he yelled scared. This was not good. He'd just been given guard duty, again, and he'd forgotten to stay alert, instead had got drunk. Again. Damn Tsunade and her lousy timings. Couldn't she have given him a day off after that bloody mission?

"Please, what kind of a ninja are you?" that _voice. _He _knew_ that voice from somewhere, that flirty, seductive, soft and slow voice. Damn his alcohol affected brain, he shouldn't have celebrated that bet he made with Shizune so much. It affected his thinking.

"Alright, I give up. You're either from Konoha or from Suna. Temari-san if that's you come out now! My head hurts" he informed the wind, his exhaustion concealed

"I'm sad that you've forgotten me Kotetsu."

"Oh come _on_, just show yourself and be done with it already. If you wanna kill me then go right ahead. Just stop this thing already" yelled the annoyed Jonnin. Dang it to hell, the hot springs were so much better. So were Jiraiya's books.

"Alright, you useless bum. Can't you play around? I haven't seen you in six years and this is how I get a heartfelt welcome" said the voice. It was so close; he felt the person's breath on his neck.

"Play around? PLAY AROUND? It's bloody two in the morning!" Kotetsu yelled his cool composure completely lost.

"I don't know why she promoted you to Jonnin level" said that voice before something rose from the ground….. wait that wasn't a something, that was a woman. A _blond_ woman

"Done gawking now?" Ino asked impatiently tapping her foot against the cobblestones.

"Ino? Ino Yamanaka? Oh thank God" Kotetsu yelled and enveloped the woman into a bone crushing hug.

"That's all very nice Kotetsu, but can we stop hugging now?"

"…..hehe" the man laughed nervously.

"Mind telling me why a _Konoha __**Jonnin**_ was mental while on _guard_ duty?" Ino asked as Kotetsu stepped back

"Temari-san does that a lot, and so did you. I just knew it'd either of you, but really didn't expect you back. Thought you were taking a ten year long break"

"Well I decided to shorten it. I need to go now. Need to report to Tsunade."

"Well best of luck, she was in a crappy mood when I got Guard Duty" Kotetsu said sourly, thinking about the ridiculous punishment his leader had given him. And the equally ridiculous reason behind the punishment.

"Kotetsu…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you always grope the people who walk through the gates?" Kotetsu flushed deep red and walked off to his post mumbling curses.

"I'll meet you in the bar tomorrow at night" Ino yelled giggling as she saw the man trip on his feet.

* * *

"Are you done playing yet?"

"Impatient aren't we?"

"Shut up mom, I'm hungry, sleepy, and cold. Let's go to some hotel now" the kid yelled his annoyance making his face look like a little fox.

"Come on Kaito, let's go home" Ino said picking up the boy in one hand and her bag in the other.

* * *

"MOM!"

"What is it?" Ino yelled from within the bathroom.

"I'm hungry" Kaito muttered pouting, as he banged on the door. Ino sighed and dried herself off, before stepping into her cloths. It was time she faced Konoha, with Kaito in tow. After a fast breakfast of some rice balls, Ino and Kaito stepped out of the hotel, ready to face whatever Konoha threw at them.

* * *

"Sakura, tell dad I'm leaving. I got some training to do. Bye, oh and breakfast was lovely" Akira yelled as she made her way out of the house.

Sakura sighed. It had been six years since she had got married to Naruto and Akira Uzumaki still refused to call her 'mom'. Well, she had two, three year olds who called her mom and she was seriously not complaining.

"Morning Naruto. Did you sleep well?" Sakura asked Naruto as he stumbled into the kitchen

"Yeah. Akira went to train?" he asked not bothering to hear his wife's answer. Damn Tsunade and her crappy moods. Did she have to hit so hard?

"Does it hurt that much?" Sakura asked seeing Naruto slightly massaging his left cheek.

"It doesn't _pain_, Bushy takes care of that. It just hurts" Naruto said, scowling at the thought of facing his team. I mean, he was just smiling to himself and talking about the women in the hot springs, and she had to slam her fist into his mouth, yelling at him not to joke around. Even Sakura didn't mind. Well not so much as to actually beat him up for a good forty minutes.

"Don't worry, she'll be all happy with you now. I need to go to the hospital, got an important surgery that I left half way through."

"How come? Who is it?"

"Raido, got completely thrashed by some stone ninja. The process needs a break of twelve hours, or else the poor guy will go bang" Sakura said and placed her empty cup down. "Drop Yume and Yuki off at the Hyuuga's, before you do anything else" Sakura said hurriedly after pulling up her long hair into a ponytail, kissing Naruto goodbye, and then ran out the house towards the hospital.

"Damn I only got a kiss" he muttered, and got up to wake his two, three year olds.

* * *

"Kaito, remember I told you about this big scary lady?" Ino and Kaito were in front of the Hokage tower. And Ino was trembling. Kaito nodded and hugged Ino's leg for comfort as he remembered the stories his mother told him about the big scary lady.

"Well just don't be scared of her." Ino said and walked into the tower, dragging Kaito along. When Ino made her way through the tower, all activity stopped, as the occupants in the halls looked on with surprise as the Ex-ANBU commander made her way through the office after six years of absence.

"Shizune, can I go in?" Ino asked the dumbfounded woman. Shizune nodded, and opened the door to let Ino and the boy in.

"Tsunade-sama, someone's here to see you" Shizune said walking into the room. Ino and Kaito stayed outside waiting to be called in

"Is it important?" Tsunade asked not taking her eyes of the file in her hands

"I guess…. So will you see them?"

"Throw them in, and get back to the hospital to help Sakura. Raido's surgery isn't done yet" Tsunade said sighing as she threw the file on her table. Damn those missions, wait, no, damn those idiots taking those missions

"Alright. I'll come back later" Shizune said and walked out the door. Once outside she motioned for Ino and Kaito to go inside.

"Finally, I hate being stared at" Ino huffed and marched into the room Kaito doing his best not to look scared.

"Oi Tsunade-hime, what the hell is up with you?" she asked loudly as she walked up to the desk, banging her hands onto the shiny surface, trying to catch the woman's attention.

"Who's the kid Ino?" Tsunade asked looking at Kaito. The boy was short, had long, red hair, deep blue eyes, and a seal below his right eye. He was dressed in a light brown sleeveless t-shirt, black shorts and looked like he was about to wet them.

"You knew I was here?" Ino asked her eyes going wide with disappointment

"I know everything, especially when you try idiotic stunts like last night. Kotetsu came to me immediately. So who's the tiny brat?" Tsunade asked again smirking

"Damn that man." Ino muttered closing her eyes. She opened them a minute later to stare at Tsunade smiling brightly "This, my dear leader, is my son, Kaito. Kaito meet Tsunade-sama. The big scary lady I was telling you about"

Kaito peered out from behind his mother's leg and stared at Tsunade. Then he jumped up clapped his hands, laughed, ran up to her and hugged the stunned Hokage. Tsunade looked quizzically at Kaito before giving him a hug.

"Kid I really appreciate this gesture of affection, but what the heck?" Tsunade asked after setting Kaito on the desk. She looked at Ino who was trying her best not to gawk.

"Ok what's up Ino?" Tsunade asked quite confused by the younger blond

"Nothing, how come you haven't yet asked me why I'm here."

"You got bored of running all over the country, and wanted some kickass suicidal missions again" Tsunade stated firmly as she took a swig out of her sake bottle.

"….How'd you know that?" Kaito asked as he saw his mother bang her head on a wall close by.

"I… have my ways kiddo." Tsunade looked out her window "Kaito go outside for sometime. Your mother and I need to talk" Tsunade said picking up Kaito and ushering him out the door.

"Who's taken my post?" Ino asked the minute Kaito was out the office

"Do you want it back?" Tsunade raised her eyebrow slightly. Ino just looked away and nodded faintly.

"Well you gave it to Sai, but then he preferred to being only Jonnin, so Kiba took it up." Tsunade said

Ino nodded, and walked towards a window. She looked out at the scenery of Konoha, and sighed heavily. Man she shouldn't have left. Everything had changed so much, the academy had been relocated, and that was the worst she could see from her spot at the window.

"Hime, how are the rest?" she asked her voice barely audible

"Fine…... Doing well. Most are Top Jonnin, except for Kiba and Shikamaru. Kiba is ANBU commander, and Shikamaru stayed back at chunin level." Replied the slug mistress as she made her way to the younger blond.

"Good for them. How's Akira?"

"BAA-CHAN! GIVE ME SOMETHING TO DO" and Ino fell after seeing the face of her ex-husband pop up in front of her face.

* * *

"Couldn't you have been a bit more subtle?" Tsunade asked as she helped Ino sit up. The blond now sported a large bump on her head, as well as a pair of very scary looking eyes focused on Naruto.

"Hehe….. ah, well … that is….. I .. er, I am sorry?" he asked trying his charm on the woman in front of him. Damn, he should have heeded Shizune's warning.

"…If that _ever_ happens again, I will personally make sure you can't have sex. _Ever_" Ino threatened, glaring at him. Naruto gulped and nodded eagerly. Anything, he vowed, _anything_ as long as she stopped being angry with him.

"Alright, now you can ask him yourself" Tsunade said as the silence became uncomfortable. Ino looked at Tsunade, then at Naruto, and then smiled brightly

"Well how is Akira?" Ino asked patting the seat next to her. Tsunade nodded in approval and took her place behind her desk, as Naruto sat in the seat next to Ino's.

"She's fine, she's a chunin now. Looks more like you than ever- somebody's at the door" he said and jumped out of his seat

"Wait Naruto, I want you to meet someone. Kaito, come in" Ino called, catching hold of Naruto's sleeve in the last second. The door opened and Kaito stepped in, looking at his feet.

"Naruto, meet Kaito, my son. Kaito, meet Naruto, your…um… my ex-husband"

"When did you get married?" Naruto asked surprise filling his face, completely missing Ino's slip-up.

"Mom's not married." Kaito growled as he folded his hands and pouted.

"Nice hair kid." Naruto said eagerly squatting next to Kaito. Kaito looked at Naruto, then glanced at Ino, then glared.

"I am not a KID" he yelled turning his nose in the air, as if sniffing.

"You remind me a lot of Sasuke, doesn't he Ino?" Naruto asked glancing at Ino. She looked amused, mischievous even.

"Who in Sasuke's family had red hair Naruto?" she asked suddenly, Tsunade raised her eyebrow when she said this.

"….. Who is his father then?" Naruto asked his stupid look appearing

"Are you seriously kidding me? You haven't figured out as yet?" Ino asked her jaw falling on the floor

"She never told me who my father was." Kaito said his voice softening up a bit. At that Naruto looked at Ino sharply. Glaring at her he stood up, and walked up to Ino and said softly "I never knew my father, don't do that to him."

"I don't intend to Naruto. Kaito will have to figure out who his father is. It's not my place to tell him. If he wants to find his father so badly, then he will. If not then….." Ino said standing up. Kaito looked up with a smile and hugged her tightly.

"Why can't you just tell him?" Naruto asked confusion written all over his face

"I'm going to be independent, a fighter. Like mom told me my dad is. I wanna be like him. So she gave me this mission" Kaito said and looked into Naruto's eye, before clapping his hands and exclaiming "And I'm this close to finding him" he gestured with his fingers

"Well, Ino what do you want to do about that position?" Tsunade asked a few minutes later. Changing the topic apparently was a good idea, as Naruto's attention diverted completely from the topic at hand. Kaito sighed and walked out. He would look for this sister of his. Aki- something.

* * *

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where I can find the eldest daughter of Naruto Uzumaki?" Kaito asked at the ninja academy. A man with a weird ponytail sighed

"Troublesome."

Kaito fell.

And he ranted.

Then he got up. Nobody brushed him off like that. Not this lazy looking man with a pineapple for a ponytail. _Nobody._

"Are you done?" Shikamaru asked bending down to Kaito's level. He shouldn't have taken this route to Hokage tower. But noooo, his legs just _had_ to take him this way.

"Don't answer _anybody_ like that" Kaito yelled in Shikamaru's face. The chunin simple straightened up and walked off. Not before muttering a "Training Ground 9"

Kaito huffed, and started towards the mentioned training grounds. That must have been that lazy Shikamaru, mom told me about a few days ago, and he thought smiling. Not a bad guy. Not a bad guy at all.

* * *

"Hey what's your name?" Kaito asked a girl who was drinking some water. He was in training ground 9, and she was the only one there. The place was beautiful, full of every flower imaginable. And the varying smells from each of them made it hard to concentrate on anything. Boy was he thankful his mum had taught him about flowers. That girl looked like she knew nothing.

"Why do you wanna know?" she answered back rudely. Who the _hell_ was that red head, coming into _her_ Training Grounds without permission; and on top of that disturbing her training? Nobody did that. Not even that idiot from her class would do that. Stupid boy

"I'm Kaito. Are you Akima? We have the same mum." Kaito said, deciding to ignore the anger in the blond's voice.

"First off my name is Aki_ra_, not Aki_ma_. And my _mum_ left Konoha six years ago. So don't be stupid."

"OI I'm not being stupid. If your mum's name is Ino Yamanaka, then you're my half-sister" Kaito said sitting down, scowling.

"So who did she get married to?" Akira asked failing to sound concerned.

"Why does she need to be married to get a kid huh? Is it that hard to believe that she might have had a child without a marriage?" Kaito asked heatedly. Seriously, what was it with these people? I mean it wasn't hard was it?

"Why you so pissed off? You still have a mum, and a dad. Whereas _I_ have only a dad, no mom" Akira replied annoyed. This kid was taking too much of her time.

"You are stupid you know. I don't have a dad" he said softly, trying to start over.

"When did mom return?" Akira asked sensing his attempt to start over. Kaito looked at the girl and got up. She was going to cry, he knew it, and she did; all Kaito did was hug her tentatively.

"She wanted to see you first, and she did. Even before she announced her presence to the guard, she was at your window for fifteen minutes, deciding whether to wake you up or not. She'll come by, she promised. She'll never break her promises; I know that" Kaito mumbled firmly to her. Akira nodded slightly, and hugged him back tentatively as well.

"So I guess this is the first time we hugged huh? Friends?" Kaito asked stepping back slowly. Akira chuckled softly shaking his outstretched hand

* * *

"My position? I don't want one. All I want are good, I mean _good_, missions…. Oh and my house." Ino stated decisively, as she walked around the room.

"…..About that Ino, um….. Well you see….. Somebody's living there" Naruto said nervously. Damn if he knew Ino was coming back so soon then he wouldn't have let Akira do things to that place. How was he supposed to make an entire wall appear all of a sudden?

"What did Akira do to that place?" Ino asked narrowing her eyes.

"You must understand Ino, she was very angry. _Very_ angry. I promise to get it repaired soon-"

"Cool it sunshine. Me and Kaito will repair it. Now what has she done?" Ino asked chuckling

"She tore apart the front entrance" Naruto said meekly.

"Alright then, I'll need your help too. A hundred _kage bunshin_ per day" Ino said and started to leave

"I'll have your status restored in a few days, a week's time at the most. You're free till then." Tsunade called out to her. Ino looked back and nodded slightly before leaving.

"I'm the father right Tsunade?" Naruto asked quietly

"I think so"

"I have four kids now, heh I wanted a large family, I've got one, a completely messed up one" Naruto mumbled walking away, leaving Tsunade shaking her head pitifully.

* * *

Kaito and Akira were chatting when a kunai came tearing through the field, passed an inch by Akira's ear and landed by Kaito's feet. They jumped apart a kunai appearing in their hands.

"MOM! Come out NOW!" Kaito yelled throwing his kunai at some bushes to his left. Ino stepped out giggling, the kunai in between her fingers. She threw it back straight at Kaito. He stumbled back trying to dodge it, but the kunai came an inch close to the bridge between his eyes and stopped.

"That's a cheap trick!" Kaito yelled untying the invisible thread attached to the kunai.

"Run along little kid, you're sister and I need to talk." Ino said and pushed Kaito. He sighed and walked off. Seriously, why couldn't he stay at any conversations?

"Stupid people"

"Hey Akira…" Ino said softly turning towards her daughter. Akira looked straight at Ino, not knowing what to do.

Ino seeing her discomfort moved up to her and hugged her tightly, softly sobbing into her daughter's hair.

"I'm sorry honey, I really am. Remember I promised you I'll be back? I am back. I'm back for good now" Ino sobbed into her hair.

"You didn't watch me become a genin, you didn't watch me become a chuunin, and you didn't train me like you did Kaito. You didn't do so much in my life. All of that Sakura did. She did all of that, even though she isn't my real mother. Even though she is somebody my dad married. WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY? DID YOU HATE ME?" Akira asked her voice rising to a shout. Ino only hugged her, never letting go.

* * *

**Thinking-about-it:** this is to thank all of those who read through this. And for who reviewed the last chapter.


End file.
